rock style life
by sasorirules
Summary: Heyya guys 3rd fanfic im rubbish at writing but I don't careee! XD enjoy I don't own dgm either Summery lavi has his own band at black order high school but has the life as a rock star he is famous but he likes to play at school most times but lavi has a crush on a certain moyashi who doesn't notice him he seems oblivious to him. Femallen lol I suck at summery's if u hate u hate
1. Chapter 1

Heyya guys 3rd fanfic im rubbish at writing but I don't careee! XD enjoy I don't own dgm either  
>Summery lavi has his own band at black order high school but has the life as a rock star he is famous but he likes to play at school most times but lavi has a crush on a certain moyashi who doesn't notice him he seems oblivious to him. Femallen!<p>

Chapter 1 arrival

At the black order high school lavi a red headed famous student plays for a band called 'rock e'm' he walks round the halls having loads of fan girls he walks into the band room where a green haired Chinese girl stands looking at the music sheets, lavi's green eyes, eyed on her "hey lenalee!" Shouted lavi giving her a hug "hey lavi where's everyone else" asked lenalee she was the guitarist in the band Kanda a blue haired basest walked in the door "yo.." He muttered before walking towards lavi and lenalee "where's fou? Ahh she's late again" said lenalee face palming suddenly a honey~eyed girl busted through the door "sorry im late!" She shouted giving lenalee a hug, "shall we practice?" Asked lavi the singer of the band they all practiced untill the bell went for home room Komui a purple haired Chinese man walked him with some coffee "right class we have a new transfer student" just then a female girl walked in wearing a grey skirt with a white shirt and thigh high socks on with white hair, everyone stared at her she had to have 2 buttons undone for her boobs to fit in her shirt Lavi shouted "STRIKE!" "hi my name is Allen walker I am a transfer student from America nice to meet you all" she said politely."hi Allen im your new teacher Mr lee you can sit next to lenalee, lenalee put your hand up" said Komui "here" lenalee waves. Allen moves to sit next to lenalee, when he find all the boys looking at her chest he flushed pink and looked at lenalee "don't worry they were always like that when me and fou first came here" she said soothingly "fou?" Asked Allen "oh you haven't met her she's a drummer in our band" she gazed at the window just then a tug was pulled on allens shirt it was Lavi sat behind him "hey im Lavi bookman ever herd of me before? I am quiet famous" said lavi smirking "nope nor do I care" said Allen turning round obviously not amused, lenalee looked at Allen "hey wanna be best friends?" Asked lenalee "you can hang out with me Miranda, Marie and fou" said Lenalee smiling "yeah sure " said allen turning back to the teacher lavi was staring out the window when the bell rang for 1st period he walked out following Allen and lenalee to meet up with Miranda and Marie and fou, "heyya guys this is Allen" said lenalee Miranda the brown haired girl looked at Allen smiling "hi im Miranda nice to meet you!" Said Miranda looking with her brown eyes at Allen next was fou the honey eyed girl "hey im fou lenalee and I are in the school band has she told you about that yet?" Asked fou Allen looked at the light ginger haired girl "yes she has I must say all the girls here at this school are very pretty" said Allen smiling "aww thanks" said lenalee and Miranda and you all at the same time they giggled "hi im Marie I might mention I am blind but I can here everything clearly" said Marie smiling "aww poor you anyway I don't mind you seem nice" said Allen the bell rang and they all went to first period they all had they same class so they all sat together lavi kept Staring at Allen ever change he got, Allen looked at him and gazed for a second before Lavi turned round blushing, lavi thought to himself I've been round girl for ages but I seem yo be under her spell I think im in love, NO I cant be come one why would I be..."ahhh" lavi screamed before standing up in the middle of class "something wrong?" Asked the blonde haired Australian teacher asked "umm...no " said lavi sitting back down embarrassed all the girls laughed at him, before they knew it the end of school came "hey allen-Senpi meet me here ok" lenalee said before running towards her white mini cooper Allen walked towards his Ferrari before Lavi grabbed her hand pulling her into an school ally and pinning her up against a wall Allen wasn't worried or anything she stood there with a blank face "hey um Allen sorry bout this but I want you come see me and my band play at the city centre on Wednesday afternoon if your not busy its at 6:30pm" lavi said handing her a ticket and walking off he stood there like what the hell just happened before walking back to her car lavi stood there looking at his sliver aludi, watching Allen drive past going home to Her mansion when he got in his house was full of sweets with 10 bedrooms 4 living rooms 3 kitchens and 4 bathrooms, hey unwrapped a lollie pop and threw her bag across the room with her iPad on her lavi lazing around on her sofa, "Sebastian! Claude!" She shouted before two butlers walked in "yes mistress" said Claude and Sebastian at the same time "right Claude you are too tidy up the mansion put all my sweets in one of the bedrooms and Sebastian go shopping there is £1000 pound on the counter I want enough food for 3 weeks okay? Dismissed" said Allen " oh yeah im paying you guys £1900 each this weekend for 3 more months" she shouted this was twice as much as she normally pays she was rich because mana was famous but Allen never knew she works at 30 different works and crosses debts had all been paid but he passed away 3 years ago Allen gets £300000 check every 9 months for being famous for doing the most works in the United Kingdom on top of that all Her works pay him bout £1000 every week and she owned the house so she didn't gave to pay rent then you got her dad mana who he wanted all his money out his account and gave to Allen in Mana's account was over £10000,0090 10% of that was given to Allen every month, mana was coming home after 3 months abroad in Asia she was excited mana worked as a professional footballer and 4 other works, mana walked through the door 3 hours later she screamed and jumped on him "daddy! You've gone too long" said Allen "sorry Allen ill be home for a while I see you have kept the place tidy well you own the house so I cant moan anyway I brought some stuff him for you!" He said happily and gave her a necklace with the writing saying'allen ' "aww its beautiful daddy thanks" said Allen walking off "I have something for you!" Shouted Allen taking his hand running up the stairs too one of the bedrooms unlocking the door and seeing a mountain of lollie pops for mana he jumped on swimming in them "thankyou Allen you know just how to cheer me up!" Said mana hugging Allen

Hope you enjoyed that chap xD soz bout Mana's description I don't now much bout him lol  
>~sasorirules<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 road, red, allen

Chapter 2 road, red, Allen

Allen walked over to mana who was swimming in candy when Sebastian walked in with 3 other taxi drivers full with shopping bags "put it away will ya Claude" said Allen turning her head back to look at Claude who had just come on the room "hey Allen I have a few more surprise's to give you" said mana walking out from the mountain of sweets he looked at Allen and said with a smirk on his face "I get paid another 10,0000 pounds every 3 weeks!" Allens face lite up "really!" Said Allen hugging her dad he handed Allen a golden gun "what's this for daddy?" Asked Allen "you will be getting £1200 every Monday, Wednesday, Friday and Sunday so if someone try's to rob you kill them" said mana "it looks expensive" said Allen looking at the golden gin "yes it is if anyone askes it plastic okay it feels plastic and looks like it so they wont notice" said mana holding his out, they went bed soon after.

Its 7:30am and Allen had only just woke up it was Wednesday she needed to get £1200 off of mana she put her gun in her bag and walked down stairs to where mana cooked Allen over 100 pancakes with maple syrup all over them Allen sat down in her 3rd kitchen and ate all of them in a few seconds before going back upstairs to get dressed, once she was dressed she picked up her bag and car keys got here purse and put her money in and got in her car and drove down her drive before existing the gates towards school.

Time skip OoOoOo

She parked up in the car park seeing lavi leaning up against his car seeing Allen get out of hers and lock up she walked past him Lavi pulled her to him wrapping his arms around her front having her back to him "hey beautiful" said lavi "um...lavi can you let go of me" said Allen while blushing "why?" Asked lavi pulling her closer to him "b-because I have to meet lenalee" he muttered under Her breath "oi! Lavi let her go" shouted Kanda pulling her away from him "thanks Kanda" she said before running off "Yu...why did you make me let her go?" Asked lavi whining "cant you see she was scared?" Said Kanda punching lavi's arm walking off "we have a show tomorrow afternoon lets practice" said Kanda dragging the red head across school grounds.

big! Time skip OoOoOo

Its the next morning and lavi, lenalee, Kanda and fou are all waiting for her to come out of her house "hey Allen darling your friends are here" mana shouted Allen dashed down the stairs dressed and ready and jumped out the door landing on Lavi swinging round his neck and kissing him on the cheek "a-Allen?" Asked lavi blushing "yes?" Said Allen smiling "um...are you okay?" Asked lavi still processing what happened " yeah I love you Lavi!" Shouted Allen before kissing him on the lips lenalee was surprised So was all the others. "oh yeah I forgot im road not Allen, Allen has been in control too much so im giving her a break" said Allen. "wait...you have different names like me Allen I have 49 different names how many do you have?" Asked lavi excitedly "I have 5 at the moment well can you call me road not Allen?" Asked road "yeah but it will be weird" said lenalee with a blank face "I don't care on just gonna call you moyashi" said Kanda staring at the floor they all drove to school.

Time skip OoOoOo

After school road had just passed out on the floor "hey road you okay?" Asked lenalee "what? I'm Allen not road" said Allen confusedly"oh your back Allen" said lavi smiling "by the way road kissed me so that mean you kissed me!" Lavi teased "WHATTT! road! Hey red take over while I beat up road" said Allen to himself before red took control "sup newbs?" Said red laughing " well so you guys r allens friends? You are very...very...pretty" said red "well got to go Allen is back later newbs" said red before Allen came back.

"hey guys Allen Is back" said Allen smiling "enough with the hold up" Kanda punched allens head they all headed to lavi's car to the mall where they were going to be playing.

Time skip

Lavi stood up on stage and said " heyya my fans were are so happy to be playing for you well lets get on with it!"

The band started playing Allen and mana were watching in the audience lavi began singing

"steel to my trembling lips, how did the night ever get like this? One shot and the whiskey goes down, down ,down The bottom of the bottle hits waking my mind up as I throw a fit The breaking is taking me down, down, down My heart is beating faster I know what im after I've been standing here my whole life Everything I've seen twice Now its time I realised Its spinning back around now On this road im crawlin Save me cos im fallin Now I cant seem to breath right Cos im runnin runnin runnin runnin Runnin runnin runnin runnin Runnin from my heart Round and round I go Addicted to the numb livin in the cold The higher the lower the down down down Sick of being tired sick Of Waiting for another kind of fix The damage is damming me down down down My heart is beating faster I know what im after I've been standing here my whole life Everything I've seen twice Now its time I realised Its spinning back around now On this road im crawlin Save me cos im fallin Now I cant seem to breath right Cos im runnin runnin runnin runnin Runnin runnin runnin runnin Runnin from my heart Whoa Im coming alive Whoa ill wake up now an live Whoa im coming alive A life that's always been a dream I'll wake up now and live I've been standing here my whole life My heart is beating faster I know what Im after! I've been standing here my whole life Everything I've seen twice Now its time I realised Its spinning back around now On this road im crawlin Save me cos im fallin Now I cant seem to breath right Cos im runnin runnin runnin runnin Runnin runnin runnin runnin Runnin from my heart Cos im runnin runnin runnin runnin Runnin runnin runnin runnin Runnin from my heart" lavi sung with all his heart Allen was amazed at his voice lenalee Kanda and fou were all out of breath and sweating all the fangirls were screaming at him. Allen Thought to herself that it was weird lavi sung her favourite song... ~~~~~~~~ Song: Runnin' by Adam Lambert ;) anyway I couldn't copy and paste so I had to write out all the song xD hope you enjoyed thanks for the review/s I got lol ~sasorirules


	3. Chapter 3 fail

Sorry I wont be able to update ill have to rewrite the chapter I just wrote my lol bro just deleted all my work so I'm going to rewrite it god I'm not happy :( anyway ill try and update asap okay I'm sorry for my viewers anyway hope you have been enjoying the fanfic so far byee!

sasoriruels


	4. Chapter 4 lavi and allen

Chapter 3 assassin & kissing xD

After the show Allen slowly started changing form his eye went dark blue and his other eye red his hair turned red and had orange bottoms "innocents active" she whispered two golden guns appeared and she rolled them round her fingers before everyone herd a gun shot she was chasing the Noah of pleasure tyki mikk and grey skin coloured man with black short hair and crosses on his head Allen was flipping and chasing him before pinning him down and shooting him she ran into the shadows leaving tyki bleeding on the floor he lived and chased Allen but lost her she was too fast for him she got back to the mansion before turning back normal she got into her room when she herd a man calling her name,"Allen are you ok?" Asked mana "im fine dad!" She shouted back "one of your friends are here Allen" mana shouted "send em up!" She shouted just then lavi walked in sitting on her bed "hey" he said quietly "hey" said Allen wrapping her arms round lavi's Neck from behind lavi blushed before flipping Allen over his shoulder and then sitting her on his lap before Allen said "the only reason I came to the black order school was because of you" lavi looked down at her and said "really I thought you didn't care" he said laughing "I was only playing hard to get " said Allen Giggling before turning her head and lavi kissing her on the lips she blushed and deepened the kiss before pulling away and asking "will you go out with me?" "yes" said lavi kissing her again.

The next day at school lavi and Allen were holding hands walking through school they got at of weird looks and rumors before Lavi pulled Allen close to him and kissed her to stop the rumors in the middle of the hall way lenalee walked past and shouted "hey guys" with the rest of the band "are you guys dating?" Asked fou "yes" Allen muttered quietly "nothing to be embarrassed about babes" said lavi kissing her on the cheek there were a few aww's in the hallway the bell rung for class before they walked together.

After school Allen went to meet lavi's parents bookman let Lavi have a girlfriend because lavi was working really hard on writing down what had happened each day "gramps im home!" He shouted before being kicked in the face "don't call me old" shouted bookman Allen giggled before she bowed an said "hi im Allen lavi's girlfriend its nice too meet you" said Allen politely"hi i don't really have a name you can call me bookman though" said bookman "call me if you need anything" he said while lavi was getting up leading Allen round his house into his bedroom she sat on his bed and smiled "you have a nice house" she said lavi sat next to her wrapping his arm round her "why thankyou we will you your house next time" he whispered and kissed Allen again. Lavi and Allen sat on his bed with blankets wrapped round them with hot chocolate Allen snuggled into lavi who was lying down she fell asleep on him Lavi thought to himself she's so cute when she sleeps before kissing her forehead and getting bookman to ring her dad saying she was gonna be staying at Lavi's house she woke up when lavi was getting changed he wa topless at the moment as he turned round Allen flushed pink "morning gramps rang your dad your aloud to stay here tonight you can sleep on my bed" he said he handed her some pj's and said "here get changed into these" she didn't seem to mind getting changed in Lavi's room while he was as well once she was finished she sat on lavi's bed and Laid down she managed to fall asleep within a couple of minuets lavi had to stay up and write down what happened today.

Its was 7:30am when lavi woke his sleeping girlfriend up she rubbed her eyes when lavi said "good morning sleeping beauty" he laughed "come on you get up" he said while getting changed.

Once they were both changed Allen stood up and collapsed again lavi checked her forehead she had caught a fever lavi carried back to bed where she lay sleeping bookman came in too see if it was serious but it wasn't luckily. Bookman rang mana again to take her home lavi skipped school to stay with Allen they both called in sick. After school everyone came to visit allen, lavi sat on the end of her bed when Kanda, lenalee, fou, Marie, Miranda came in with flowers. "how is she?" Asked fou "she's fine, she's been asleep most of the day" lavi explained to them a few minuets later Allen woke up lavi got up and warned her "don't get up too quickly" he said gently she sat up in bed and stared around the room not quiet awake yet.

She rubbed her eyes and then saw lavi and everyone else she smiled and grabbed her hair brush and started brushing her hair before saying "hi guys sorry I worried you" she smiled "are you feeling okay?" Asked lavi "yeah im fine 100x better" she said standing up before almost falling before lavi caught her "just a dizzy spell" she said lavi carried her down stairs into her 2nd living room where mana was sat talking to bookman all the friends followed lavi down into the 2nd living and put her down on the sofa "you feeling better now?" Asked mana and bookman "yeah im fine thanks" she Said smiling again the sun shone through the living room when Allen said "im gonna take a shower ill be back down as soon as im done" she said waving she took lavi's hand pulled him up the stairs "umm...allen why am I here with you" he said while Blushing "just in case i collapse or something" she said getting changed "well if im out here how will I know if you have collapsed?" Lavi asked cheekily she opened the door in her bra and pants when lavi was full pink you could see steam coming off him Allen looked down to see she was in her bra and pants she walked out and punched the top of lavi's head leaving a bruise "pervert!" She shouted lavi laughed to see he was hard he head butted the nearest thing to him which was the Wall. When Allen walked out she was in a black vest with a white mini skirt and boots. She walked down stairs where Lavi was still red "huh? What wrong Lavi?" Asked lenalee "nothing" he quickly said head butting the wall again "Allen? What wrong with lavi?" Asked fou "he's just embarrassed that see saw me in my bra and underwear because I forgot I was half naked and I needed to get my hair brush that's all" she said casually "if that was me I would have knocked him out" said lenalee "im not botherd" said Allen smiling Kanda was facing the wall and Allen was in a silly mood so she sat on kanda's lap and kisses him on the cheek making him blush slightly "oh come on yuu" she said turning his head using her finger getting closer to him before just about to kiss him when she pulled away laughing "DON'T MESS WITH MY FEELINGS MOYASHI!" Kanda shouted as Lavi got up and Allen jumped on him hugging and kissing him on the cheek pulling back upstairs "that Allen.." Said mana handing out tea Allen pushed lavi on the bed and kissed him on the lips letting lavi's tongue slip in her mouth just rolling around hers when lavi touched her butt and she went pink and tried to ignore it but she couldn't she pulled away and flopped on lavi's chest before getting ready for making out with lavi again. 15 minuets later they came back downstairs when Allen suggested going shopping she grabbed £1200 pounds off the counter and asked if the rest were ready "you really get that much money?!"asked lavi "yeah every 2 days" said Allen smiling leading everyone round everywhere.

It was 9:30 pm when Allen came back after kissing and hugging lavi goodbye she collapsed again at the door lavi picked her up and put her on the bed "I have to go away for 3 days okay I love you and ill text you every night and day I get" he said smiling and kissing her fore head. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Sorry for the shot chapter at least I got this written ill explain why she collapses in the next chap okay Im disappointed that I got like no reviews maybe its bcuz im a shit writer I dunno but anyway this fanfic will be alot longer xD enjoy... Sasorirules


End file.
